


One More Night

by iggycakes



Series: Vignettes from Motorcity [2]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Guilt-Ridden Burner". Also, the result of listening to Maroon 5's "One More Night" enough times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

There’s no sun down in Motorcity.

But everyone’s biology was used to telling day from night and Mike knew it was morning. Not that he ever slept for too long anyway. He had too many worries, too many things to think about and consider, and there weren’t enough hours in day for them all. Sometimes though, sometimes, it all became too much for him to handle. As much as he wanted to carry it all on his own, as strong as his heart was for the task, his body and mind sometimes succumbed to the petty things. Petty, more like things he wished he could do without— but the longer he tried to go without it, the more often he came back for it. This wasn’t the first time he woke up feeling guilty as hell. And even though he’s told himself countless times that this would be the last, he always came back. Always.

“… Balls.”

Mike examined the Duke’s face for exactly two seconds before realizing they’d done it again. He threw the sheets off and squirmed out of the Duke’s embrace, sitting up on the bed and slapping his cheeks to wake up. It was still early. He could still make it to the garage without anyone figuring out he was gone again in the first place. If he were lucky, that is. Chuck might be awake already for all he knew. Mike could only use insomnia and boredom as an excuse so many times before his bro realized there was something off. Mike buried his face in his palms and hopped out of bed.

Worry later. He had to get home first.

The brunet gathered his clothes scattered all over the Duke’s white-carpeted floor, putting them on hurriedly as he picked them up. As he slipped his boxers on, he felt an intense look burning his back. Mike glanced back at the bed. The Duke was grinning at him, stupidly smug as always. He was lying down on his side, the side of his head resting on his knuckles as he watched Mike scramble without saying a word. Mike felt like throwing a boot at him, but unfortunately, he didn’t have time to be antagonized.

And Duke knew, which was probably why he was looking like such a fine asshole anyway.

“Could you,” Mike let out, trying not to sound irritated. “Not watch me get dressed?”

“Don’t request things you know can’t be done, Mikey.”

Mike ignored him, making his way to the bed and looking under it to find his other shoe. He had no idea how it kept ending up under the bed in the first place. But it was always there. He was sure it was the Duke’s doing. The guy would somehow wake up in the middle of the night to throw his shoe under the bed on purpose. Probably to make Mike waste precious seconds trying to grab it and also—

“Get up here,”

The Duke pulled Mike back up on the bed by grabbing his waist as soon as he crawled down to get his show. The brunet didn’t struggle, but let out a disapproving grunt anyway as the Duke brought him close and turned his chin to kiss him.

Mike fell into it and closed his eyes. He let the Duke straddle him in his lap, leaning into his arms, eventually kissing him back. He stretched his arms back, wrapping them behind the blond-brunet’s head. He moaned into his mouth and the Duke grinned against his lips, taking the brunet’s hips in his palms and feeling them up. Mike felt his thoughts disintegrate one by one, until the pop was loud enough to remind him that he had no time for this.

The brunet bit the Duke’s lips and jumped out of his lap. “Stop doing that!”

Duke wiped his lip, his grin widening at the little smudge of blood he found. “Don’t kiss me back then, Chilton. You bring it upon yourself, you know.”

“Can it, Duke.” Mike finally pulled his shoe out from under the bed and quickly threw it on. “This is the last time I’m staying over.”

“But you said that last time too, mon cher.”

“I mean it this time!”

And yet, he knew, deep down, that he’d be coming back again. There was just no way to stay away from the Duke of Detroit. He was too much, too addicting. He was the perfect tool to take his mind off everything— the only tool he had, in fact. When life was too much, when his worries started crumbling down on him, crushing his heart, Mike always went back to him. If anything, his mind and body would be satisfied. If anything, at least some parts of him wouldn’t be broken.

Mike clenched his fists at the thought. He strode out of the Duke’s room without another glance or word. He was afraid that anything else would make him turn around and jump into bed without him again.

The brunet tried to flat out the wrinkles on his pants and jacket with his palms as he made his way down the Duke’s complicated halls back outside to Mutt. It wasn’t working at all, but he had to try at least. God, he was in such a mess. His foot wasn’t even completely in his shoe. Better fix that now, he thought, skipping on one foot to slip it in.

When he finally made it outside, Mike glanced back at the mansion and cursed himself for knowing its corridors as well as he did. He didn’t even have to pay attention to where he was going to make it out. Not too long ago, Duke’s henchwoman had to escort him out— which was incredibly embarrassing, so the next time he’d come over, he asked for directions instead. And for the next few times after that, Mike constantly got lost.

Now, he walked out of there like it was nothing.

Mike scratched the back of his head and shrugged, hopping into Mutt and taking one look in the mirror to make his hair wasn’t too chaotic. He fixed his bangs and combed the rest quickly with his fingers. Good enough. He exhaled deeply, turned the engine on, and left.

-0-

The garage was quiet when Mike got back, much to his delight.

He sighed with relief when he popped out of Mutt. Maybe he could go sit down in the lounge doing nothing. If someone got up, he’d just pretend he was there the whole time. Perfect. He nodded to himself, starting up the stairs with his hands in his pocket.

“Mike!”

The brunet nearly slipped off the stairs. He grabbed the railing on instinct for balance, then looked up and saw Chuck standing there. “You scared me, man. What are you doing up so early?”

“Me scare you?” Chuck repeated in disbelief. “Well, never mind that. Where’ve you been anyway?”

Mike cleared his throat. “Morning drive,” He shifted subjects quickly. “So, what’s going on?”

“Julie just called in. Kane’s going to raid the East Gate in a few hours and he’s got some kind of new weapon. She said she’s on her way with more details.”

Mike instantly entered Burner mode and put on his serious face. “Wake up Texas. I’ll get Dutch. He’s still at this studio, right?”

Chuck pushed his hair from his eyes for a moment. “Uh, wouldn’t you know? You were up all night, weren’t you?”

The brunet froze, replying just on time to not sound suspicious. “Sorry, I know. It’s just early.”

“Also, you can just call him.”

“Right, yeah.”

Mike pressed his lips together sheepishly. Great, now he was being oddly suspicious. Chuck was definitely catching on to him or something. When did he get so bad at this?

“By the way,” Chuck started again. Mike cocked his head in wonder and Chuck pointed at his neck. “You might want to hide those. I know you don’t want the others knowing what you do some nights.”

The brunet slapped his neck, his eyes widening at his bro. Then, he swallowed and looked away awkwardly. Of course Chuck knew. Why’d he think he could hide it anyway? He was gone more nights than not. And the blond was such a light sleeper. Mike bet he heard Mutt’s engine roaring to life every night, signaling his departure. And how could he be so sloppy? He usually hid the marks before getting back to the garage. It’s because Duke distracted him today. That’s why he forgot. Mike pulled his collar up and glanced away from his friend in embarrassment.

“Just get Tex, will you?”

Chuck didn’t need to be told twice.

Mike sighed and walked dejectedly the rest of the way to the lounge. He leaned back on the seat, stretching his arms out, looking up at the ceiling. He let his eyes close, letting the impact of his actions sink in. How long does he think he can keep his relationship with the Duke a secret from the Burners? Ha. What relationship, though? Just because he drove over to his place a couple of nights for sex did not mean they had any sort of relationship. Did it? No, don’t even think about it Mike. You’re being incredibly stupid about all of this.

It was better not to give too much thought. Yeah. Just.

Just because Chuck noticed didn’t mean Texas, Dutch, Julie and Jacob were going to notice too. But no, what if he kept this up? Eventually, he’d slip up so bad they’d all figure out that truth and then what? He’d lose his honor as the leader of the Burners, that’s what. They’d call him the Duke’s pet dog. That’s what. Anything but that.

That’s why it had to stop. He’d never go back again. It didn’t matter how bad things got. He’d deal with his repressed emotions another way. It’s not like sex was the only way to get rid of pent up frustration.

Exactly. There, problem solved.

-0-

Mike knew what he said.

He knew what he thought, what he told himself he’d do and what he promised he’d never do again. He knew it, sure. It didn’t mean he was going to end up listening to himself.

Mike was locked in the Duke’s grasp, busy going crazy over his touch. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of his fingers drawing shapes all over his chest, torso and ribs. They were enough to drive him bad with want. And the Duke would crawl his stubble up his back and rest it on his shoulder to nibble at his earlobe. Mike bit his lower lip to stop from moaning, but then one of the Duke’s hands would wander back up to open his mouth. The brunet sucked on his finger, closing his eyes and letting everything fade away and melt.

As soon as Mike got comfortable, Duke would throw him off-beat again. He’d suck on his neck like it was candy, slide his fingers around his dick like a guitar and whisper stupid French in-between kisses. By then, Mike’s mind was so gone in the pleasure that he did not even care anymore. He took it, accepted it. He let it soak his brain in the mindlessness of it all. And for a while, the rest of his life could go to hell.

“You came back,” The Duke whispered in a husky voice.

“This is the last time,” Mike announced, like it mattered, as he took the Duke’s hand and slipped his fingers between his.

The Duke laughed, hugging the brunet closer. “Sure, whatever you say, Chilton.”

-0-


End file.
